Stand Out!
by WitchPrincessNyx77
Summary: Andorra, France's teenage daughter, just wants to stand out, like the others. And, apparently, there are a few others who feel the same way...Better summary on my profile.


**Yo, Nyx here. So, I guess I got bored, and, since I'm still trying to figure out 'Snow Princess', an upcoming story, I wanted to start doing something, until I can get it done. So...This kind of popped into my head. I thought it would be a good idea, and it just made sense, for some reason. So, yeah, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. That goes to Hidekaz Himaruya, the brilliant creator. I just own this story and my OC, Andorra._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabelle Genvieve Bonnefoy was <em>not. Happy. <em>Not one bit.

Once again, she was left out of the World Conference meeting. No, it wasn't because she didn't want to attend. It was because _nobody told her when it **was happening**. _Not even her Father or Spain bothered to tell her any of this. She was going to have to have a serious talk with her Papa, and kick Spain in the balls, for this. Honestly, they, of all people, should've remembered about her! Some of the others, honestly, she could understand. However, when it came to her own Father and Spain, that was where it was not acceptable.

She stopped down the hallways of Hetalia W. Academy, grumbling in her native language under her breath. So, basically, while everyone else was wrapping up the meeting, over at God-knows-where [when she was finally told about it, today, she didn't get to hear where it was], she was stuck here. At school. With absolutely nobody to talk to. Fan-tucking-fastic.

Really, this was bullshit. She deserved to be at that meeting, after all! She was a nation, just like them. She was Andorra, daughter of France. A country who was born to fight the Moors, during the Charlemagne era. So, why the hell did she never get any credit? Was it just because she was only sixteen in human years? Did they think she was some dumb teenager or something? That was pure bullshit! She may've been sixteen, physically, but, hell, she was older than _America_! Isabelle deserved at least a _little _recognition - and more then just the rare times that she did.

No, she was not trying to be selfish or anything. However, she was just overlooked, and it felt wrong. After all, the blonde wasn't an isolated country, anymore. Thanks to new tech and stuff, she was able to open more towards everyone.

Yet...She felt like _Canada_. That was a reason why they got along, pretty well. She had helped France babysit the little guy, when he was a child, and, now that he was grown up, he was treated exactly the same way Isabelle was. Invisible.

"Stupid...Rotten...Bastards..." she muttered, arms crossed over her chest, as she continued to walk. After a moment, she sighed, coming to a halt. "Complaining about this isn't gonna get me anywhere, though...Wait, why the hell am I talking to myself?" the blonde blinked, confused. Was she losing it? After a minute, the girl shrugged it off. "...Oh, well. At least I'm not talking to non-existant fairytale creatures, like Brit-Brit."

"Yeah, Britain was always, like, crazy-sounding when he did that."

The blonde almost jumped 10 feet into the air, when she heard the voice. Andorra let out a small 'eep!', before tumbling back, and turning on her heel. Once she did that, she was able to regain her footing, and look at the owner of the voice. Dark brown, jaw-length hair...Brown eyes...Asian-styled clothes...Bushy eyebrows...

"Hong Kong?" she asked, confused, finally gaining her composer. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Conference, with the others?"

He stood still, his poker face, while still there, had raised eyebrows. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Good point.

Isabelle shrugged, once again crossing her arms over her chest. "They forgot about me," she explained, her teal eyes darting to her boots. "And, hence, didn't tell me _when_ or _where_ it was. I only found out about it, a few minutes ago." after she uttered that sentence, Andorra looked up at Hong Kong. "What's your excuse, Leon?"

Hong Kong's actual name was Li Xiao Chun, and that's what most people called him by. The only ones who ever called him by his English name were Britain, and on usual occasions, Andorra, America and Sealand. However, calling him by his English name didn't entirely bother him. He understood it just came natural to them to call him Leon.

"Teacher said he would handle the meeting," he explained, in a monotone voice. "So, he told me just to stay here, because I would have nothing to do, at the meeting."

The blonde scoffed. "Well, that's not right," she exclaimed. "You and I deserve to be at that meeting! Just like everyone else!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we get everything that we deserve," he pointed out, turning to lean against the wall. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Besides, we aren't the only ones who weren't invited to the meeting, and were unable to go."

This caused the girl to raise her eyebrows, confused. Her arms dropped and she walked up closer to the boy. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "Who else wasn't able to attend?"

She went up to the wall where he stood, and slid down to the floor, to sit. He followed her example, and sat down next to Andorra. He didn't look at her, but to the opposing wall. "For one, Liechtenstein," he began to explain. "Switzerland went for her, considering he's the one that looks after her home. Seychelles is here, as well, because your Father and Britain were going to handle her things. Sealand's here, also, because nobody recognizes him as a country...He was also banned from the meetings."

That took Andorra by surprise. "What the kid do, to get banned from the World Conference?"

"I don't know, but, my half-brother is an odd child," Hong Kong answered. "He probably did something to anger Britain." he shrugged it off, and went back to his explination. "Iceland's here, as well, because the other Nordic countries apparently forgot to inform him, this time. I think Latvia was forced to stay here, so he didn't get anywhere near Russia...Or alcohol."

"He's still an alcoholic?" the blonde laughed.

The brunet boy nodded his head in agreement. "Either way, Taiwan stayed here, to keep me company," he started to finish. "Even though I told her to go. South Korea..."

"Let me guess," Andorra smirked. "He was told to stay out either because America was going to do his news, or he got kicked out of the last one, and banned from this one, because he groped Japan?"

The brunet glanced at her. "Both, actually."

...How did that not surprise her, one bit?

They stayed silent for a moment, before the girl huffed, standing to her feet. She looked down, shaking her head. "This is wrong, Leon," she told him. After a second, the blonde lifted her head, and her eyes met the boy's brown ones. "They're treating us like...Like we're children! Just because we're physically younger! Or just because we're countries that don't get much recognition!"

Hong Kong stayed silent, his expression un-changing. However, Andorra thought he was porbably contemplating what she had just said.

"The only way to put a stop to this," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Is to show them we aren't just children..."

A lightbulb went off in the blonde teen's head, and a smile came to her face. "Hong Kong, you beautiful genius, you!" she exclaimed. "That's it! We can prove to them we aren't kids, and then they'll start treating us the way we deserve to be!"

"...How?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Get the others," she told him. "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for chapter one. Just what exactly is Andorra here plotting? And should Hong Kong be running for the hills, instead of getting the others? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and, review. Just no flamers, cuz, they'll just be ignored.<strong>


End file.
